


Conditions

by xyChaoticFox



Series: Sarek/Amanda Oneshots [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Meetings, Tension, Younger Sarek & Amanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Amanda waits nervously to meet the Vulcan Ambassador.





	Conditions

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble about their first meeting which is in no way factually correct or anything so just imagine with me okay xD
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️
> 
> 🌈Follow & Subscribe:  
> * https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCBmO5AG2rJj4eHzAwrRF7-g  
> * https://www.instagram.com/moonbeann_va/

 

 

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

 

She paces around the room, nervously counting things she had to remember on her fingers. She glanced up at the digital clock on the wall, he should be arriving at any moment. Taking a deep breath, Amanda flattened her hair backwards and fiddled with her clothes. She felt silly for choosing the flowing formal dress, she should have sticked to her original suit choice.

The door slid open, announcing the presence of another person.

For a moment her words left her and she stood there simply looking at the Vulcan standing next to a babbling cadet. She didn't hear anything he said.

"I will wait outside to escort you back to the group once you and the lady finished negotiations, sir." He inclined his head and then gave her a small salute, "Ma'am."

She managed to utter a reply, sweat forming at the back of her neck and her hands nervously holding onto her dress. He was far taller than her, back rigid and poised with formal dark robes wrapped tightly around his lean figure. His broad shoulders pulled into a straight line as he locked his hands behind his back, dark and empty eyes locking into hers. Suddenly she didn't feel that confident anymore.

"Hello, I'm Amanda." She holds out her hand, offering him a polite hand shake.

The Vulcan looks down at her hand and then at her, something unnerving crossing his stoic features.

"Are you certain you're Amanda?" One of his dark brows raised.

She lowers her hand, "Yes? Why do you-"

She looks down at her hand and back at him, realization hitting her like a ton of bricks.

"I'm sorry!" She squeaked out. She wanted to shove her head into the ground, cheeks blossoming red with utter embarrassment.

"I was to meet the Human-Vulcan relations ambassador."

"Yes, I know. I am Amanda." She said a bit firmer.

"Very well, I am Sarek." He stated, moving towards the table and taking a seat.

She wanted to groan, her mood instantly shifting at his obvious disapproving demeanour. And to think she allowed herself to stutter and actually thought him attractive. Hmf!

Amanda sits down across him, yet even on opposite sides of the table his whole demeanour is intimidating and unreadable.

"Can I offer you some water?"

"No, thank you."

"Then where would you like to begin?" She asked, folding her hands in her lap.

"Today should cover the basic terms and conditions of our alliance. An understanding to what these negotiations are entitled to needs to be made clear on both ends."

"We have already arranged a second meeting to cover the official paperwork, if there are any conditions you mentioned prior to this meeting I will write them down now."

"The terms of our alliance remains as I stated in the document your headquarters received on the 16th."

Amanda resisted to pull her face, pulling the article up onto her tablet screen.

"I am aware yes, I just need you to confirm or add anything before we sign the treaty."

"You will be in charge of all relations?"

"On our side yes. I will personally converse with you beforehand on any matters regarding our interactions such as trading and recource development." She scanned through the things he listed.

"I do not care for your people entering Vulcan as long as we have discussed it and reached an agreement. My traders made a list you may cross check with your own and we can take it from there along with any other confirmations needed." his eyes trailed down to her hands.

She nodded, adding notes to the datapad before sliding it down onto the table.

"That being settled, is there anything else you want to know?"

"Will you be staying on Vulcan?"

"What?" the question caught her off guard.

"I was informed that you visited Vulcan once for a limited time. How can I be certain of your regards towards our people and culture?" His intimidating brows seemed to draw up higher.

"I assure you, I have studied the culture in the utmost detail and know everything there is to know. My knowledge will be passed to the people and we will ensure all respect and follow your customs, of course that is if your people can respect ours." Amanda resisted to grin as a vein above his left brow jumped.

"We are nothing but civil unlike your people on previous occasions," He raised his hand, "I shall leave it there. I have no interest in starting an unnecessary disagreement."

She leaned forward, "You have a way of making people feel inferior. I know you cannot change but you might try to show a little more emotion; it would make them more comfortable around you."

Sarek made a disapproving sound, "I can only promise you respect from our end, my people will not change."

"I suppose that is enough for now, we can always work up from there." She smiled, slightly relieved to have settled the case.

"Yes, there is always room for improvement."

"Why do I feel like your words hold a double meaning?"

"You should visit Vulcan once more and improve on your Vulcan interaction tactics, though they are better than attempts I've seen previously." He folds his sleeves around his hands, uninterested voice sounding loudly throughout the room.

Amanda bit the inside of her lip to calm the spark he was igniting inside her; she was going to have her hands full with this one.

"If you prefer but again, I am familiar with all your ways." 

"You wanted to shake my hand." He says suddenly.

"I- I was nervous." She states, blinking rapidly under his scrutinising gaze.

"That's understandable." he almost shrugs.

She wants to hit him over the head.

"Is that all for our meeting?" She asked instead.

"Yes. This concludes our business for the time being."

Sarek stands and she mimics his movement, walking with him to the door.

"Until next time, Amanda." he says in greeting.

Amanda doesn't know why but she offers to walk him back to the group herself and she's even more surprised that he agrees to it silently, letting her lead the way to the platforms their ships are waiting at. It feels strange walking so casually next to him, then again she doesn't let his poise make her uncomfortable and she keeps her head just as high.

"Here we are." Amanda says as they step through sliding doors towards multiple platforms with docked ships.

He looks at her, the platforms and suddenly back at her again.

Amanda loses her balance, staggering fowards and flooding with a cold shock as the earth was yanked from beneath her feet. She fully prepares herself in a split second for the brutal impact but the hard collision with the ground never comes, a firm hand gripping her arm and yanking her back up.

Sarek pulled her up, one of his hands supporting her lower back while the other kept hold of her wrist until she found her footing. Strands of Amanda's brown hair had come loose, framing her now red face and creating a soft contrast against the white dress she wore. The material felt soft beneath his fingers and her body heat seemed to seep right through them as he flexed his digits.

His black hair and robes blurred as she blinked her vision back, sure her mind was playing tricks on her when she felt his hands on her. Amanda looked up at the Vulcan in bewilderment as he steadied her, his slender fingers still spread on her back and around her wrist. They sent chills down her spine. 

"T-thank you." She managed.

He let go of her, not giving her a reply as he continued on their path forward. She followed with her head tilted down, embarrassment wrapped around her like a blanket. They joined a larger group of six Vulcans who stepped onto the platform, followed by Sarek who stepped on last as he greeted one of the other human ambassadors.

She swallows, lacing her fingers in front of her and waiting for their conversation to come to an end.

He finally turns to her, "I look forward to our next meeting, _ambassador_."

She swears she sees a ghost of a smile on his lips before it disappears and he steps onto their ship.

_That cocky bastard._

 

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ~
> 
> Requests welcomed ♥️


End file.
